The present invention relates to biometric data analysis, and more specifically to adjustment of gameplay in regards to real-time game play analysis based on biometric information from biometric sensors worn by the user.
Biometric sensing of data through wearable biometric sensors gathers data regarding the user in real-time. The data sensed by the biometric sensor s may include, but is not limited to: blood pressure, stress level, skin temperature, perspiration, calories burned, physical activity, respiratory rate, sleep, weight, heart rate, hydration, nutrition and blood sugar.